Marshall's Farting Problem
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Marshall a very silly, and bubbly Dalmatian pup. But he's gonna get a bit sillier in this story. He gets really bad gas from eating too much of a special kibble Ryder got one day, and now he has to find out how to control his gas. Will he succeed in this? P.S. Marshall's my favorite character on the show. I'm just writing this for fun. I plan on doing Chase, Skye, and Rocky too.
1. Clumsy and Gassy

Marshall's Farting Problem

Chapter one: Clumsy and Gassy

* * *

Chase and Marshall were playing near the Paw Patrol lookout with Chase passing a ball over to Marshall by butt bumping it. "I got it! I got it!" Marshall suddenly heard a growl in his stomach that made him jump, catching the ball, only to roll into the tree and landing face first into it. Chase ran over to Marshall, who stood up and giggled as he looked back at Chase with his butt being shown. "Guess there was something strong in that kibble we ate." Marshall suddenly cut a five second fart, letting out a green kibble scented fart that hit Chase (phhhhhhhhhht).

Marshall was surprised and turned around with Chase coughing as Marshall wafted the fart cloud away. "Sorry Chase. I have no idea where that came from."

"Yeah, maybe you should've skipped out on seconds." Chase suggested, leading to Marshall blushing a bit as Chase laughed a bit. "Relax, it's perfectly natural. I do it in my pup house all the time. That's why it always smells like rotten steak and eggs when I wake up in the morning to join you guys."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Marshall reminded Chase, and then he suddenly felt his stomach growling again, releasing a loud and bassy ten second fart, feeling his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with his butt shown (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Chase covered his nose with Marshall wafting the fart away as he sat down, only to cut a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of kibble (PHHHHHHHHHHT). "How do I make it stop Chase!? I can't put out fires like this! If my butt ends up being pointed at one I could make it worse!"

Chase could see how concerned Marshall was, hoping they could find a solution to his problem. "Don't worry Marshall. We'll think of something. Hopefully. Let's go tell Ryder and see what he thinks."

"Okay, yeah. He might know best." Marshall walked off with Chase, releasing a three second fart that smelled like meat as he did (pffffft). "I sure hope I don't end up having to quit the team."

"I don't think it'll come to that buddy." Chase assured Marshall with a comforting rub on his shoulder, which Marshall smiled upon getting as the two went inside to inform Ryder about his little gas situation.


	2. Mission Interfering Gas

Marshall's Farting Problem

Chapter two: Mission Interfering Gas

* * *

Marshall and Rocky were on a mission to Farmer Yumi's, as the barn was damaged by Mayor Humdinger, and the two of them were called over to fix it. Rocky was on the roof taking care the damage done to it as he then noticed Marshall holding in his gas. "You okay Marshall? You look like you ate too much."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Marshall lied, bringing up another piece of wood for Rocky and setting it down for him to screw in. "I don't blame Ryder for advising me to stay home, but I wouldn't have insisted if you didn't need my ladder to get up here."

"Well I could've used Skye's helicopter, but I admit, your ladder is more efficient." Rocky screwed the board in with Marshall holding in a massive fart, only to fall off the roof and hit his butt on the ladder, letting out a small green fart cloud that reeked of rotten kibble with every drop (pfft) (phht) (pfft) (pfft) (phht) (phht). Marshall then landed face first into his chair with his butt shown as he released a loud and bassy twenty second fart, letting out a yellow cloud that reeked of rotten eggs and caught Rocky off guard (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Rocky coughed from the scent of the fart, wafting it away until he got a good enough view to put in the last bolt. He the slid down to Marshall, dodging his butt and sitting next to him as he sat up. "That sure was a big fart there Marshall. And I think it'll surprise you to know that we can use that."

"Really!?" Marshall asked excitedly, only to then cut a five second fart, letting out a bacon scent with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). He then blushed and chuckled a bit with Rocky covering his nose. "Does it involve me needing to be able to control it?"

Rocky looked at Marshall's butt, feeling that it would be a useful thing to have on certain missions, especially when they're low on car gas. He didn't know if it would work perfectly, but he knew he had to at least try. "Maybe, maybe not. At this rate, I think it'll last for quite a while."


End file.
